Silent Destiny
by SailorStarHealer1
Summary: How strong are the ties to your destiny? Is there some way to break your destiny? Or are you fated to be who you are and deny the only love you truely had. A taiki kou/ sailor star maker and kakyuu fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Silent Destiny   
  
by Poppy   
Email: alone_at_midnight@hotmail.com   
site: devoted.to/starlights fly.to/paintedstar   
Rating: pg-13   
  
Warning: Um....sadly neither the starlights nor kakyuu are mine.... *weeps* and I didn't make them   
up. Sad huh? They belong to a wonderful woman who came up with the idea for the anime Pretty   
Solider Sailormoon. *bows* Naoko-sama. So....don't go stupid and think I actually wrote the   
series. k? I just happen to be borrowing a few people from the show....I promise I won't hurt   
them and I'll put them back when I get through playing with them. *smiles* and please do   
excuse any horrible spelling on my part.   
  
  
*~   
  
It was such a beautiful night. A light rain had fallen upon the kingdom as it slept   
peacefully, misting softly and adding a dull background to those who were curled up asleep in   
their beds. The dark clouds shielded the twinkling stars from view yet only occasionally   
would they part, giving view to the illuminate stars that peeked out from behind dark clouds,   
casting small shadows upon the ground. Leaving them dancing, twirling in the mist of rain as the   
night drew on, wrapping all in it's deep embrace and bringing with it dreams...those dreams that   
those would have. Yet sometimes it is the sweetest of dreams that bring nightmares.   
  
She should have been in bed by then....and she knew that, but her mind was unwilling   
and she was often was in favor of her mind over her body. And even though her lean body was pained   
from lack of sleep, her mind was very much so awake. Her deep lavender eyes focused solely upon   
the open book held in her lap. Thin sheets draped over her legs as she sat, leaning up against   
the broad head board of her bed. The large room still, except for the flicking light   
of the lamp placed upon her night stand. The light casting small shadows upon the pages of her   
book and the wall, twisting shadows that laughed. Many a nights found her awake well past the   
time when most others had already found peace within their own world of dreams. Their sweet   
other existence within the walls of their imagination, but dreams were just mindless jumbled   
thoughts to her and she had never felt a need to be drawn into such fancies. Her only drive was   
that of her own mind. Finding things to help her grow, explore and reach out further into the   
universe around her....and beyond that. And then there was her....their princess. She was her   
only purpose for breathing.   
  
Maker pushed the glasses up her nose slightly, frowning at the text as she glanced over   
it. Her attention seeming dulled tonight as she tried once more to read over the page and retain   
what had been said....but failed. Maybe it was a slight mental block for her or maybe it was   
because of the odd hour she was propped up in her bed, reading yet another book on philosophy by   
some ancient philosopher. Philosophy should only be taken in consideration when one is fully   
awake and can fully understand. But then again, maybe being so out of your mind would open up   
many doors you would have never seen if you would have been fully aroused. This was intriguing   
to Maker....but also distracting to her once again, the text blurring on the page.   
  
Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her book silently. Fleeting thoughts, broken visions   
dancing across her mind's eye. "Princess...." she mumbled almost mindlessly, her eyes widening   
slightly, "She's awake...."   
  
Setting the book upon the night stand, the tall girl slipped out of her warm bed fetching   
a thin, dark lavender robe to tie about her as she walked out the door to her room. Her bare   
feet made soft, dull thumps against the palace floors as she silently made her way down the   
darkened corridor. She had no idea why her princess was awake at such an hour...nor did she   
know how exactly she knew. All three of the starlights had been blessed, so it seemed, to be   
able to sense their princess in one way or another. To feel her gentle shine as she walked into a   
room, to sense her beautiful presence outside in the garden, or just to simply feel   
the faint traces of her laughter and the warm glow of her smile. Maker had never really   
dwelt upon the why, for she really thought that the why would never really have an exact   
answer. And Neither Fighter nor Healer cared to ask either, only happy for their small gift.   
Overjoyed when their princess would turn her deep gaze upon one of them during her royal meetings.   
Those beautiful orbs glowing softly at her friends, enchanting them all. Indeed....they were   
all enchanted by her. Although Fighter was more outspoken about her deep attraction to their   
princess, while Healer....everything was told in her eyes. Almost, if not ever louder, than   
anything Fighter would say or do. And as for her....that was irrelevant. She was Sailor Star   
Maker, senshi to the imperial princess of Kinmoku-sei, kakyuu. And that, was that.   
  
Her long brown hair was hung in a loose pony tail and gently fluttered along behind her as she   
made her way down the hallway towards kakyuu's elaborate wooden door and she paused before   
the door. She had no clue of what help she could be, but she was worried for her princess.   
The lack of the young princess' sleep had not been overlooked by her, nor by the other two   
starlights. Each new day, their beautiful princess came to the morning meeting looking more   
pale and more distraught than she had the passing day. Fighter had questioned Kakyuu about it,   
yet the subject had been brushed off with a simple smile and their princess would go on about her   
business. And Healer worried....almost to the point of losing herself often. Her emerald green   
eyes following their princess around, searching for an answer, searching for a way...anyway to   
help their princess. But nothing had come to her...and she had continued to worry.   
  
Taking a small breath, Maker raised her hand to knock upon Kakyuu's door. Deeply pondering and   
not knowing how she could help, but only knowing that she had to try. Brushing back a few stray   
stands of her hair behind her ear, she frowned slightly hoping nothing was overbearing their   
princess.   
  
The silence that followed bothered her greatly, for she knew that their princess was   
awake. This bother shortly grew within her as she lightly knocked again, knowing her princess   
was awake within. It wasn't like Kakyuu-hime to ignore someone or at least not let them know   
that she was busy. But still no sound was heard from within and Maker's frown deepened, causing   
small wrinkles upon her forehead. "Kakyuu princess?" Her deep voice seemed to echo down the empty   
hallway, her hand resting upon the cold metal of the doorknob, wondering faintly in the back   
of her mind if something indeed was very wrong.   
  
Pushed, by that panicked thought, she slowly opened the door to Kakyuu-hime's room,   
her deep eyes shadowed with worry as they glanced about the dark room. Barely, was she able to   
make out a figure sitting upon the window seat their back to the door. Long blood red hair   
falling in gentle waves over their back. Kakyuu-hime. "Princess.." Maker ventured, moving a few   
steps more into the overshadowed room. A few candles casting lonely shadows upon the pale walls,   
and other than their trembling, nothing else in the room seemed to possess any movement.   
  
Yet still, the young princess did not answer her guardian, causing Maker to bite her   
bottom lip. Worry creased her brow as she slowly made her away across the room, the sweet smell   
of olive flowers encircling her, drawing her deep into the essence of her princess.   
  
"Maker..."   
  
The guardian paused, her eyes glancing over at her princess, the soft voice causing   
warm chill bumps to rise upon her skin, a very faint smile of relief washing over her lips.   
"Princess...I..."   
  
"When do dreams become reality?" The girl's voice trembled ever so slightly, but just enough   
for Maker to catch.   
  
"N...nani?" Her eyes widened with confusion at such a question. She could tell that   
something was bothering her beloved princess deeply, it was more than clear to the unempath   
girl. How long had Kakyuu-hime been awake, thinking such odd things? What had caused her to   
ponder such things in the first place? She wanted to take the worry out of Kakyuu's tender   
voice. To be able to hear her beautiful melodic laughter once more and to feel the warmth   
of her smile upon her.   
  
"I...." Maker saw kakyuu's hands trembling slightly in the young princess' lap. It   
worried her so. "It is nothing but ramblings of a weary soul." Kakyuu granted, yet Maker thought   
otherwise.   
  
"Princess..." Yet, the senshi stopped herself. It was not her place as a guardian or   
as a friend to Kakyuu-hime to press the princess into sharing information. She knew that when   
the time was right, things would be told....maybe. "You need your sleep."   
  
"Hai." Kakyuu faintly smiled, the beauty reflected palely in the window pane.   
  
Standing up with one graceful movement, Kakyuu turned upon Maker and turned her gaze   
upwards, a deep impassioned crimson upon a cool shielded lavender. Clashing, yet molding.   
And Maker looked away.   
  
Looking away from her guardian, she swept past her. The soft scent of the precious olive   
flower following her gently, almost a veil of fragrance upon her and Maker faintly wondered   
if her princess' skin smelled of the wonderful blossoms. Maker's gaze looking up once more   
to follow the princess as she walked over to her large canopy bed, dark red curtains pulled   
back to the four tall wooden posts. "Maker...." Her soft voice once again stirred her soul,   
sweetness it was.   
  
"Hai princess?"   
  
Slipping back under the thin covers, she asked, "Will you stay with me until I fall   
asleep?"   
  
The request was so simple, so innocent, and yet almost given in fright, it pained Maker   
to see her so upset. "Hai, of course."   
  
And she stayed beside her bed, looking upon her as she closed her tender eyes and fell   
asleep, and even for a while after, watching her as she slept peacefully. And when Maker   
was fully convinced that her princess was at peace, she quietly returned to her room, remaining   
awake the rest of the night to ponder what Kakyuu-hime had asked.   
  
*~   
  
"See him!" Healer hissed, wrinkling her nose up.   
  
Warm sunlight streamed in from the tall stained glass windows, casting the room in   
light reds, blues and yellows. Many delegates were chatting amongst themselves awaiting   
presence with the princess over their many 'pressing' issues of that particular day. Which   
most would be rejected quickly to only be taken back by their representatives and rewritten   
just enough to bring back up once more. What a bother most of these delegates were, dressed   
splendidly enough so one would be able to tell with just a simple glance, just exactly how   
important they were....to themselves....   
  
The large room was bustling with many an activity today. Many new faces rushing from   
here to there, smoothing out the last details of their ideas. And set in the back of the room,   
where the floor rose up into several steps and a large platform, a beautifully crafted throne set.   
Although it was vastly plain, it was still beautiful.   
  
"Hmm.." Fighter arched one of her eyebrows, only slightly interested in what gossip her   
friend had to revel now.   
  
Smoothing her hand over the long leather glove of her fuku, Maker looked herself in   
the direction that Healer had suggested. Instantly she spotted a tall, dashing looking man who   
seemed to know exactly what he wanted in life and exactly why he should get it. One of the many   
stuffy delegates who thought they were more important that life itself. No one was worth that...   
except her.   
  
"That's the Duke of Mahkuse." Healer continued, a slight look of disgust upon her   
pretty face, wrinkling her forehead up and sweeping her light silver bangs from her face.   
  
"Hmm...is that so?" Fighter faked interest horribly, "Is he one of your suitors or   
something?" She questioned of the shorter starlight.   
  
"Argh, baka!" Healer's ice cold gaze snapped over to glance at Seiya's deep blue one.   
  
"He's not MY suitor....he's been trying to be Kakyuu-hime's suitor!" She huffed lightly.   
  
"Oh." Fighter's interest was sparked as all three of them returned their gaze to the man. All   
three immediately able to point out more than a dozen things wrong with him and note all his   
shortcomings to their princess.   
  
"Kami-sama," Healer frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Look how horrible he   
dresses."   
  
"And he seems to be quite a flirt." Fighter noted as they continued to watch him   
silently, the man unknowing, "I'd have to kill him if he ever hurt her."   
  
"Hmm.." Maker narrowed her eyes, her gaze growing cold and unfriendly as she too sized   
up the unworthy man, "Most likely he only wants her power. He would eat her up and leave her   
alone."   
  
Healer's eyes narrowed angrily, "If he even tries to get..." But her words were quickly   
silenced and a bright smile, one that only one person could produce from the starlight, spread   
across her lips as she whispered happily, "princess."   
  
The other two senshi looked up, awaiting for the door to open in the back and their   
princess to appear. Their wait was short lived as almost instantly, the door opened and the   
beautiful flower of their princess gracefully walked through, the room growing silent as she   
set herself upon her throne. Maker felt herself brighten as she noticed the tender gaze of   
their princess sweeping over the room and then resting upon them, giving them a beautiful smile   
before starting the morning meetings. No sign of the weariness and the worry from the night   
before was shown upon her face, but nestled deep within the shadows of her eyes....   
  
*~   
  
Warm. It was just the middle of the summer, a light summer. The sun had been kind to   
Kinmoku-sei, not to smoldering, but just enough that with a light breeze it felt like a warm   
tropical paradise.   
  
"Maa...maa!" Healer's long, slender fingers trailed through her long silvery hair,   
tucking small pieces behind her ear, "It's to hot out here."   
  
Maker glanced sideways over at her friend who was seated next to her on the cool concrete   
bench. Lush bushes blooming with exotic flowers flourished around them in the garden. Narrowing   
her eyes slightly, her deep voice sounded lazy and slow in the warm air, "I think you complain   
to much."   
  
"I really think I don't care what you think." Was the curt reply, the shorter starlight   
wrinkling up her nose and dusting a flower petal off of the crumpled light blue cotton dress   
she had chosen to wear that afternoon. A few small strands of her hair trembled against her   
bare, pale shoulders that were very slowly starting to turn a light pink under the sun's   
attention.   
  
"Hm."   
  
Maker's attention went back to further on in the garden where their princess was   
seated beneath a tree. Her long transparent skirts spread out over her legs as she held a book   
in her lap, long strands of silkly crimson hair spilled over her shoulders as she read. She   
made such an enchanting site. Kakyuu-hime always enjoyed her quiet afternoons after all the   
meetings had been dwelt with and all the possible suitors scared away by the three starlights.   
She could then come out to the garden and under the security of the tall shade tree, she would   
lose herself for a short while. Forgetting all her troubles and worries...yet...she seemed even   
distracted from that much today.   
  
It worried Maker to see her princess look up from the book all to often, her eyes   
unfocused as she would stare off into the gardens, so dark and full of worry. She wanted to go   
to her and....and....somehow be able to comfort her in any way possible. It was even more   
unnerving that in her vast wisdom, she couldn't think of one single thing to do to help her   
dear princess. 'It's because that gets in the way....'   
  
"What does she think she's doing?" Healer's harsh tone brought Maker back to the   
current time and she noticed that Fighter was venturing through the gardens, towards the tree   
where Kakyuu-hime was resting.   
  
"Not sure." Maker mumbled as Fighter knelt beside their princess, her long coal black   
hair tumbling over one shoulder and swaying gently in the light breeze.   
  
Kakyuu's unfocused gaze broke as she looked up towards Fighter, the warmth and brightness   
returning as she smiled and her soft, precious looking lips moved as she mouthed a few words to   
her senshi. Fighter returned with a few words and moved slightly, sitting down beside the   
young princess and smoothing her hands out along her long navy blue dress.   
  
"It's not fair." Healer mumbled, her hands clenched slightly in her lap as her golden   
flecked eyes gazed at the pair enviously, "She can always make Her laugh."   
  
Maker frowned slightly herself as she watched Kakyuu's eyes sparkle with silent   
happiness, her head tilted back just slightly as her musical laughter floated across the garden   
to their ears. Did it matter who made her laugh as long as she could hear that wondrous sound?   
Or see the stars twinkling happily once more in her eyes? "So do you though."   
  
"Ano..." Healer paused a moment, tilting her head to the side and placing a delicate   
finger upon her bottom lip, "The way she looks at Fighter though...her eyes are so...bright...and   
she feels bright when she's around her."   
  
"Demo," Maker started to point out, "Kakyuu-hime looks at you the same way."   
  
"Hmp." The smaller starlight crossed her arms over her chest, still not able to shake   
the jealous feeling that had been bestowed upon her, "Demo....she just seems so much happier   
when she's around Fighter. Fighter always knows what to say to cheer her up...and you...she   
always talks to you about her problems."   
  
"Healer," Maker arched an eyebrow, almost finding her friend's odd and almost unnoticed   
lack of confidence humorous, "The princess loves your company just as much. If I'm not   
mistaken, it is you whom she spends most of the day with, ne? Besides..." She paused just   
slightly, a pang of her own jealousy washing over her, "Out of the three of us, you are the one   
who is closer connected to the princess. You can actually feel what she is feeling Healer.   
How could anyone ever be able to know her better?"   
  
Healer sighed softly, unclentching her hands as she watched a couple of olive blossoms   
fall slowly to the ground next to her feet and she nodded slowly, "Hai, I suppose that is true,   
ne?"   
  
Maker didn't respond, knowing that Healer already knew the answer to that trivial question.   
Her deep lavender gaze turning back to the princess and Fighter, their voices low and mingling   
in the summer breeze. Small hints of their whispers carried over and through the winding garden.   
"What's it like." She mumbled, one strand of her long brown hair had fallen from it's restraint   
and was trembling down across her face, "To feel her soul?"   
  
Healer grew quite somber beside her, almost as if pondering and drawing herself to the   
princess' soul that very moment. Almost as if trying to seek for the words that could capture   
what it was like, what it looked like, and what it felt like. And words failed to even come   
close. "I..." Healer's voice trembled slightly, faltering and fading away.   
  
Maker understood the words unspoken though and was even more reminded of her place in   
this life and of her destiny.   
  
  
*~   
  
'The speed of the particle at any moment in time is found by taking the absolute value   
of the instantaneous velocity. The intervals of time when the velocity is positive are the   
intervals of time when the particle is moving in a positive direction.'   
  
The hour drew late once more, night settling upon the planet, holding everyone close   
in it's chilled embrace. Offering a nice change in weather from the warm sun kissed afternoon.   
Shadows flickered and danced across the room and over the pale white washed pages of the math   
book that had been set open upon the tall wooden desk. Leaning over the book, Maker's wide   
eyes had been glancing over the words, only half really observing what they had to say, her   
eyes starting to ache from lack of rest. Sighing softly, she propped her head against her   
hand and flipped the page, only halfway caring that she hadn't even finished reading the   
page before.   
  
She could feel that the princess wasn't sleeping well again. It was like a strong pulse   
in the back of her mind and it haunted her. Yet there was nothing to be done, except wait. And   
maybe it was the waiting that was killing her. To not know what tortured the very soul you cared   
so deeply for. To not understand what nightmares lurked in the corners of their minds not   
only at night, but in the daylight as well and have no idea how to help. Wanting to help, yet   
not knowing how was one of the worst feelings in the world.   
  
"Kami-sama..." She uttered distraught, clenching her fists on top of the book, "There   
has to be..."   
  
And then she heard it....just faintly. The soft padding of feet against the floor   
outside her door. Curious, she rose silently from her seat and moved over to the door, opening   
it just enough to see out into the dimly lit hallway. She was just in time to catch a   
slight glimpse of long, crimson red tresses trembling in the shadows as the figure disappeared   
around the corner in the hallway. "Princess..." She whispered and without taking time to grab her   
robe, she slipped out into the hallway, following in the footsteps of the young girl.   
  
The hallways were eeriely silent at that time of night and empty as well, most of   
the guards had retired for the evening while the rest were outside tending to their duties. The   
only distinct sound was that of the light footsteps the young princess made as she crept further   
down the hallway, holding a small candle in her delicate looking hand. Her long hair fell in   
waves over her back, only letting it stray from it's usual graceful hairstyle during the night.   
If Kakyuu-hime had known that Maker was silently and curiously following her down the corridors   
of the palace, she gave no clue that she knew....or maybe she just didn't mind.   
  
Maker felt horrible in a way, trying to keep her footsteps silent on the cool marble   
flooring as she slowly followed after her princess. In a way, she had no right to be following   
Kakyuu-hime in the middle of the night just because she was worried, but then again....that gave   
her every right. That and the fact that legally the princess was not supposed to go anywhere   
without one or all of the starlights there with her, but that rule was more an invisible rule   
that had been broken all to many unhealthy times. Yet, although Maker felt no threat towards   
kakyuu's physical well being, she felt a strong threat to their dear princess' emotional and   
stable well being. She hated to see her like this. Why not tell them what worried her so that   
they could all share the burden and not just her? Yet that was like Kakyuu-hime. Always ready   
to take the burden all to herself just to spare any amount of pain or worrying from the starlights.   
Little did she know that by doing that, it only made them worry more.   
  
Her curious gaze followed the princess as she disapeared through a tall arched doorway and   
into another room. Padding silently down the hallway, Maker paused as she reached the door   
and gazed inside. She watched, almost pained in a way and yet also relieved, as their delicate   
princess knelt to her knees in front of a wide alter draped with deep red velvet. Her hands   
fluttered up to brush long curling hair behind her shoulders, the candle placed carefully upon   
the alter. Her pale white hands were then folded neatly in her lap and she bowed her head, lips   
trembling, "Exalted one, your mercy upon my people has been wondrous and I thank you for your   
blessings and tenderness towards them..." Her voice spoke on lightly, almost a gentle whisper as   
she prayed to their exalted one.   
  
"You know...." A voice spoke up in the shadows from behind Maker, causing the tall   
starlight to jump slightly, tensing up and glancing over as a slender figure stepped forth,   
"I feel almost jealous of him....if it is a him..."   
  
"Oh..." Maker's nerves relaxed as she arched an eyebrow at Healer, the shorter girl   
clearly having been awake sometime as her emerald green eyes sparkled with life. Healer's   
long slender arms were wrapped around herself in an attempt to stay warm in her thin, cottony,   
green nightgown. Her long silvery hair that was usually kept tied so neat in a ponytail   
at the nape of her neck was down and let loose, framing her impish body as almost a silver   
halo.   
  
"Hai," she breathed, her gaze turning from Maker to inside the chapel, towards the   
true angel who shone more brightly than any before or ever to come.   
  
"Exalted one please take mercy upon our planet. Protect us...." The whispered prayer   
was almost like a sad song to their ears and caused Healer to frown even deeper.   
  
"He is truly the only one who knows what she is going through." She supplied the   
reasoning for her latest development in jealousy.   
  
Maker found it silly, but thought it better not to point that out to her friend and   
simply watched painfully as Kakyuu's shoulders started to tremble just ever so slightly. "It's   
been two weeks Healer."   
  
Healer sobered up quickly, all thoughts going directly their princess as she sighed   
softly, "Hai it has...and this makes the third time this week she's been at the chapel this late   
to pray."   
  
Giving her a questioning look, Maker asked, "And you've been up?"   
  
Almost looking offended Healer wrinkled her nose up, tearing her gaze away from the   
princess to look back at Maker, "Hai, of course baka! Do you think I would really be able to   
sleep when she is awake?!"   
  
Shrugging, Maker looked back into the room thoughts drifting slowly once more, "Fighter   
can."   
  
"Don't even compare me to her...." Healer huffed quietly and she too, returned her   
attention to their princess.   
  
Moments of worried silence passed between the two as the princess' voice had become to   
soft to make out any words now. Her shoulders ceasing their trembles momentarily.   
  
"Something very bad is troubling her..." Healer mumbled beside her in the dark,   
"something...."   
  
A soft sob escaped the trembling lips of their troubled princess and the tiny sound drove   
painfully deep into both the senshi's hearts. Maker's eyes narrowed slightly as she held back   
her own tears of hopelessness, taking a small step forward into the chapel before making herself   
stop, 'What am I doing? I...I can't do this! She's....the princess. And these feelings are more   
than what just a mere guardian....'   
  
Her jumbled thoughts were caught off guard as Kakyuu uttered another tiny sob, her   
pale, trembling hands covering her face as her shoulders trembled slightly. Not hesistating,   
Healer quickly brushed by Maker, impassioned with all her soul by the simple tiny sounds   
coming from their princess....their life. And so Maker watched silently from the shadows, as   
Healer knelt down beside the princess, placing an equally pale hand against their princess' fair   
skin. And Kakyuu slowly lifted a tear streaked face, her cheeks kissed a soft pink from the   
emotion and the tears staining her face to gaze up into an equally pained face. Tears matching   
hers were held within Healer's soften gaze. They truly did look like two angels crying over a   
lost soul. And Maker watched as the two angels came together. The silver haired angel wrapping   
her arms around the princess, pulling her close in a loving embrace, almost as if trying to   
shield her from any pain that was embarked upon her. And she watched as Kakyuu fell into her   
embrace, resting her head against Healer's shoulder and cried freely, not trying to hide behind   
her usual mask of clam and restraint.   
  
Reaching up a hand, Maker tried to wipe away her own tears vainly. And while Healer   
may not remember who she was in this world, Maker was once more reminded where she stood with   
her own beautiful crimson haired angel. And just how helpless she was to her when she needed   
the most comfort. First to Fighter....and now to Healer. And turning away, she wondered silently   
how she had lost her princess two times in one day.   
  
  
*~   
  
AN: Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far.....but don't get lost yet. That's just the   
first part ^.^ lots more to come.... 


	2. Silent Destiny: Chapter Two

*~  
  
It was a thick night, blanketed heavily in an almost eerie silence. It almost seemed  
as if everything had stopped living or had at least fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. The   
summer breeze blew gently up against her skin, caressing her cheek softly and running it's  
long invisible fingers through her long brown hair. The tall, dark trees outside bent  
low to the wind, their leaves trembling in honor. The stars twinkled almost like diamonds...  
or like the twinkling of joy in a young child's eyes. That hope tossed up into the dark night   
sky, coming to a resting place and snuggling deep within the thick night. Maybe the night would   
have been beautiful, with the moon glowing so warmly down upon their planet, almost as if trying   
to comfort those who existed so far below it. Or maybe just keeping a comforting, watchful eye   
upon those who slept so soundly and without a care. Maybe it would have been beautiful....if   
she didn't have to feel so exhausted....so empty.   
  
The palace garden was lit a soft, dull almost bluish color from the glow of the watchful  
moon and smiling stars. Stepping out of the shadows of the palace's entrance way, Maker brushed   
her long, slightly messed up hair over her shoulder. A small strand refused to budge and fell   
beautifully across her face causing her to look slightly younger and misleadingly naive.   
Resting a hand against her forehead, she sighed softly into the darkness of the night, watching   
the shadows as they twisted and danced about. She had felt this strange deep pull within her.   
Something she didn't quite understand, though she felt as if she should. Yet, she couldn't   
place the feeling at the moment, her weariness clouding her otherwise sharp and tact mind. She   
had thought that maybe a short walk within the gardens, at such a beautiful time of night, might   
help her mind to grow at ease and she would be able to retire for the night.  
  
Moving silently along the rows of bushes donned with beautiful exotic flowers, the soft,  
long, cottony material of her dress brushed up against her legs. Touching her skin lightly,   
almost like the soft touch of a feather. Looking up at the wondrous night sky she thought to  
herself, 'Yet...I don't feel alone out...'  
  
Pausing, she came to a slow stop, tilting her head to the side slightly, her long hair  
spilling over her shoulder as she tried to listen. The soft call of crickets seemed to echo  
around her, teasing her senses as she tried to listen beyond the normal sounds of the night....  
and then she heard it. Very faintly....but it was there. The soft whisper carried on the wind  
danced around her, confusing the direction in which it was coming from. Blindly though, Maker  
started to walk down a small path way in the garden, her lavender eyes glancing about into the  
shadows. Yet....this feeling...it felt...like...  
  
Her. She was there.   
  
Kneeling underneath a large willowy tree, the skirts of Kakyuu's dress spread out around her as   
she knelt. Her soft silky looking hair seemed to almost shimmer in the moon's gentle glow, the   
deep crimson tresses still pinned up into the familiar two loops on either side of her head, two   
long ponytails trailing down her back. Her pale face was turned upwards, her eyes full of stars   
as she whispered softly into the darkness. Praying? Making a wish? She was beautiful....  
  
Maker hesistated a moment, not sure if she should interrupt her princess, yet also the  
strong pull towards the young princess was begging her to go on. Biting her bottom lip, Maker  
stepped closer to where her princess was and paused once more, her heart feeling warm just from  
being this close to her princess. Kakyuu's long hair trembled slightly in the wind, a few   
strands curling up around her face, accenting the natural beauty she held outside as well as  
inside. And once more, Maker found herself envying Healer for being blessed enough to be able  
to actually feel the warm glow of their princess' soul. Very lucky....  
  
The moonlight played upon Kakyuu's lovely face. A single tear slowly falling over her  
cheek glistened a moment before it was swept away by the brush of her hand. 'Oh....' Maker  
held her breath a moment, her eyes widening at the simple, yet deep display of kakyuu's sorrow.  
  
"P...princess..."  
  
The young girl in question, turned her head slightly and gazed up at her friend and guardian  
with pure eyes full of glistening tears and raw emotion. "Princess!" Maker cried out softly,  
falling to her knees beside her princess and wanting more than anything to be able to reach out  
and hold her, embrace her as Healer had....yet she wasn't Healer. She couldn't.  
  
"Gomen ne...Maker..." Kakyuu's voice was so soft that it was almost lost within the darkness  
of the night and the dull twinkling of her fading hope. "I...hope I didn't wake you..." She   
trailed off slowly, looking away from Maker painfully.  
  
Maker cringed at the sad pain held so tightly within her princess' eyes. Why would   
someone so lovely and so warm be filled with such pain and sorrow? It wasn't right! "Princess...  
Please..." She moved closer to Kakyuu, the soft fragrance of olive blossoms swirling around her   
and causing her heart to grow slightly warmer. Filling her with strength to comfort this hurting  
angel, "Do not be so sad. What is troubling you so? Please princess...don't feel these things  
alone."  
  
"Demo..." Kakyuu sighed softly, brushing her long hair back over her shoulders and  
gazing up at Maker, her eyes trembling with tears, "Minna already has so much to worry about..  
..I do not wish to be a burden anymore than I am...."  
  
"A burden?" The thought to Maker was almost laughable and she shook her head, "Princess,  
you are anything but a burden. You are a beautiful blessing upon every person who knows you  
and just your smile is able to touch and bless a person's day. Please though..." She gazed  
down into the misty eyes of her beloved princess, "Tell me what is bothering you princess.  
Why have you been having such a horrible time sleeping these past few weeks...I'm worried."  
  
Frowning a little sadly, Kakyuu shook her head, giving into the deep, comforting eyes  
that were gazing at her with such emotion. It would feel wrong to her if she didn't let Maker  
know... "I've been having these dreams recently....and it's the same few over and over again."  
She paused, almost as if trying to gather up her thoughts, "Maybe it doesn't seem like anything  
that should give me such worry...demo...demo...they have felt so real...almost like a vision  
of sorts. And..." Her voice broke off as she let out a small, painful sob, her shoulders  
trembling delicately, "In my dreams...Kinmoku-sei is destroyed. Completely destroyed! And I can  
feel my people dying all around me! Calling out to me for help....yet....I'm unable to do   
anything."  
  
"Oh...princess..." Maker gasped softly, an acute pang dug itself deep into her heart.  
With great passion she reached out and pulled her aching princess to herself, wrapping  
her gently in a sheltering hug. Wishing more than anything that she had the power to wash  
away all of Kakyuu's fears and worries.   
  
Kakyuu buried her face against Maker's shoulder. Her damp tears brushing off against  
Maker's bare skin causing goose bumps to rise upon her flesh as she held the princess close,  
her hands gently caressing her back. "P...princess....I....I'm really not sure what to think  
of these dreams." She swallowed, trying to straighten out her jumbled thoughts, "I do not think  
you silly though to worry about what these dreams could mean. Although...I do not think that  
you should have worried yourself as much as you did. And I do think that you should have come  
to us sooner with this piece of information. Demo....please princess. Don't cry so....I promise  
that whatever happens, I'll always be by your side, as will Healer and Fighter. And if anything  
bad did happen to Kinmoku-sei, we will overcome it."  
  
The princess' sobs softened at the kind words and she turned her head slightly to the  
side. Her warm, soft breath brushing up against the tender flesh of Maker's neck, causing the  
senshi to shiver slightly. "H...hai....I'm just...." She sniffled softly, her damp cheek  
pressed up against maker's shoulder, "Scared."  
  
"Kakyuu princess...." Maker whispered softly, her voice cracking a little from all the  
different emotions that were playing within her, "Don't be scared. I'll never let anything   
happen to you."  
  
"Demo...." Kakyuu slowly lifted her head up off of Maker's shoulder, her shimmering eyes  
gazing up into Maker's. The senshi easily able to feel the gentle warmth from her princess'  
body against hers, "I'm worried about....my people....and....you...."  
  
"I'm not." Maker found herself saying before she could even stop to think, finding the  
heavenly scent of her princess intoxicating to her senses. Causing her body to over react to  
each simple touch, to want to cave in at each lonely tear that fell down her cheek and to  
tell her exactly what her heart had wanted for so long now.   
  
"Only you." She whispered passionately.  
  
'I'm yours.' Her thoughts echoed dully in her mind.  
  
"You're all that truly matters in the end to me."   
  
'I breathe for you.'  
  
"I care about the people of Kinmoku-sei, demo they pale in comparison."  
  
'I want to kiss you'  
  
"You're all I can see."  
  
'You're all I will ever believe in'   
  
"M....maker." Kakyuu's damp eyes widened slightly. Her temptingly soft lips quivering  
slightly as she gazed at her, emotions playing within her eyes.  
  
And before she could stop herself or think any better, Maker leaned forward. Her hand  
reached up and lightly touched Kakyuu's neck, brushing over her warm skin and lightly holding  
the back of her head, feeling the soft silky hair in-between her fingers. Leaning in more, her  
hungry lips very lightly pressed up against Kakyuu's soft cheek, finding a damp tear and  
lovingly kissing it away. Pulling back, she found another tear that was slowly making it's way  
down Kakyuu's beautiful face and moved closer, kissing that tear away as well, her lips  
trembling against her princess' skin.  
  
Kakyuu gasped softly under the rain of kisses, her eyes shimmering with shock as she  
let herself be kissed, trembling underneath the senshi's affection. Moving her head back, Maker  
glanced down into kakyuu's eyes, the sorrow that had once been held so tightly there seeming to  
be washing away and being replaced by a hazy warm glow. "K...kakyuu-hime...I...." She blushed  
deeply as the thoughts of her previous actions became a sudden reality.  
  
"Maker....." Kakyuu's soft voice cut through her senshi's mumbling and tender lavender  
eyes were focused upon her once more.  
  
Moving her other hand up to Kakyuu's face, Maker gently trailed her fingertips down  
the princess' pink kissed cheeks and across her quivering, petal soft lips. And leaning in  
once more, her breath coming in small silent gasps, Maker tenderly pressed her lips up against  
kakyuu's, no longer able to resist such a sweet temptation. It seemed that at first Kakyuu  
didn't respond, passively letting herself be swept away in the tender kiss. But then her petal  
soft lips seemed to blossom against her own and the kiss was returned. Maker's fingers were   
gently stroking her cheek, while her other hand continued to lightly support her princess' head.  
A gentle warm blush creeping up to her cheeks as she experienced what could only be heaven.  
A tender, sweetly divine heaven. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered....but her. Her.  
  
Hesistantly, Maker pulled back still able to feel kakyuu's sweet lips against her  
own as she gazed down at her princess. Kakyuu's eyelids slowly fluttered open and the beautiful  
crimson orbs looked back up at her lovingly. "Please...." Maker whispered, her lips longing  
to touch her once more. Her arms aching to just hold her princess close forever, "Don't be so  
sad anymore."  
  
Kakyuu's eyes sparkled as she reached up quite suddenly, taking Maker by surprise  
and capturing another warm kiss. Their two totally different worlds colliding in a splendor  
of gentle passion and awakening longings. Hidden emotions that only now were slightly being  
given life to.....yet....painfully, Maker pulled away from her princess, an almost sad  
smile upon her lips. She had forgotten again....it had been so simple to. "Princess...."  
  
Kakyuu pulled away as well, the coolness of the night quickly wrapping around her again.  
The warmness from a discovered love quickly fading away as she too knew what maker was  
coming to and she slowly nodded, looking over at her, "G....gomen ne....Maker...I..."  
  
"Iie..." Maker's smiled warmed a little as she gently reached out, not able to resist  
being able to feel the softness of Kakyuu's skin underneath her fingers, "There needs to be no  
regret or explanations. Our destinies were already chosen for us before we were born."  
  
"Destinies we did not choose..." She whispered, glancing up into the starlit sky, trying  
to hide the tears that were staring to gather up within her eyes once more.  
  
"Hai," Maker nodded, her heart still pleasantly warm, yet also starting to feel empty  
once more as she knew that this couldn't last, "I'm....your guardian...."  
  
"I know." She choked on the words slightly, turning her pained eyes to Maker, the thought  
of 'what if' haunting them.   
  
They both knew that it would do no good to try and go against their chosen paths, yet  
both also felt that maybe someday, maybe in another life time, their paths would meet and be  
as one. And Until then.... "I'll always love you....princess..." Maker found herself saying,  
reaching out and holding the frail girl in her arms tenderly, "Always be near you and always  
watching over you."  
  
"Maker...."   
  
"You'll always be the breath that I breathe, Kakyuu princess. Don't forget...." Maker  
glanced up at the night sky and felt Kakyuu stir slightly in her embrace and soon found herself  
in an embrace as well. The young princess holding her tightly, almost as if never wanting to  
let her go.  
  
"I couldn't." Kakyuu breathed, resting her head against Maker's shoulder.  
  
Smiling softly to herself, Maker closed her eyes, just wanting to enjoy the little  
precious time that they had left like this. But it had all been worth it to her. Anything  
would have been worth it just for her to have been able to hold her princess in her arms or  
to simply kiss away her tears.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open in time to catch a glimpse of a shooting star as it  
streaked across the heavens and then winked out of sight. Smiling and even though she had  
always found it silly to wish upon such a thing, she closed her eyes tightly again and could  
hear the soft breathing of her princess beside her and wished upon the star with all her heart.  
A wish for her princess....  
  
*~Epilogue  
A week later Kakyuu's dreams became a morbid reality when chaos nestled upon  
the planet, destroying everything it happen to come upon. Stripping the planet of it's hopes,  
dreams and of it's life. Leaving behind only destruction, death and sorrow. And when the  
starlight's very reason for living was wounded, the princess fled the planet in hopes of finding  
the light of hope and someday sealing chaos away. Stricken, the starlights quickly fled after  
her, leaving behind any hopes of saving what was left of their planet and secertly deep down,  
not thinking twice about choosing their princess over their home. It was not only their duty,  
but also their calling in life. To serve only her, to watch over her and to love her. Yet,  
it was their destiny to only be her guardians. So it is said and found to be true, destiny is  
a cruel keeper.  
  
AN: There.....finally. I'm done!! *glees* I have no idea why, but for the longest time I was  
having real trouble writing from the ending of this peice. *shrugs* I'm fairly pleased with  
the outcome, but I'm more pleased that I actually wrote a Maker/Kakyuu fanfic!! I mean, not  
only is this fanfic about Maker/taiki, but it's also a really odd pairing that I'm sure most  
people didn't really think about before. However, I like this pairing so....blah. Oh look!  
*points up at the sky* nagaroboshi! Make a wish ^.~ 


End file.
